


Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Just One Bite [vampie!Mikey] [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Vampire Mikey Way, Vampire Pete Wentz, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Pete gets Mikey injured and Frank gets suspicious.





	Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of vampire feeding and violence, but nothing graphic.

Mikey slipped through the door into his and Franks shared apartment. He ached all over. Ever since he'd been turned, Pete Wentz, the rogue vampire/vampire hunter, had been helping him find his way around his new... condition. Since he was a new vampire (or a baby, as Pete kept calling him), Pete and his friends had decided he should feed off humans, just while his body adjusted to being dead, then they'd start giving him whatever concoction they gave Pete.   
  
However, Pete had been a bit out of things the previous night. He'd probably had a fight with Patrick or something, but it had led to him picking the wrong guy for Mikey to feed off, ending up with Mikey getting a black eye and a large bruise around his neck.   
  
He could already picture Frank's 'warnings' about safe sex.  
  
Mikey sighed, heading to the bathroom to assess the damage.  
  
Contrary to popular belief, Vampires did have reflections, they just couldn't see them in traditional, silver backed mirrors. Andy had mentioned something about silver being pure or holy as the reason behind this, since vampires were neither pure nor holy, but Mikey had stopped listening at that point.  
  
He poked at the skin around his eye and winced. Yeah, no, bad idea. That hurt. He didn't know what he'd tell Frank. Probably just say he'd been jumped.   
  
There was one problem though. Well, two. But they were linked. His fangs wouldn't go away, and neither would the red in his eyes.   
  
Mikey sighed again, heading to his room. He'd just tell Frank he had a killer headache or something, stay in bed until his two main problems went away, then he'd text his third main problem to see if he was okay.   
  
Frank burst into his room about four hours later. Mikey just groaned and turned his back on him. This didn't deter Frank, who pulled the covers off him. (Mikey had stopped sleeping naked in the summer because of this).  
  
"Dude, guess what!"   
  
Mikey chose to respond with another groan, making a half-hearted attempt at getting the covers back.   
  
Frank continued anyway, "I got a ton of free booze! We can get so wasted tonight!"  
  
"I'm not up to that tonight man. Now gimme the covers back."  
  
It seemed that Frank only just looked at Mikey then, as he paused, before saying, "Dude, what the fuck happened to you?"  
  
"I got fucking jumped," He huffed, pulling the covers back up. "And i have a killer headache. Just wanna sleep all day."  
  
Frank nodded, "Need painkillers or anything?"   
  
Mikey nodded, pulling the covers over his head.   
  
He listened to Frank's retreating steps, before grabbing his phone and managing to text Patrick, ' _tll pete ehs a bad frnd_ ' Getting a response of, _'oh, he knows_.'  
  
Mikey dropped his phone on the floor, since he couldn't see the table without his glasses.   
  
That was one thing being bitten hadn't done. His eyesight was still as shit as ever. In fact, if anything, it was worse.   
  
Frank returned with a glass of water and a painkiller for him. "I'll save the booze for tomorrow night, then you won't miss out."  
  
"Thanks man," Mikey mumbled. He could feel his fangs had mostly retracted, but he couldn't tell if his eyes had changed back.   
  
Both Mikey and Frank startled when Mikey's phone rang. Frank picked it up off the floor. "It's... who's Wentz?"  
  
Mikey just held out his hand and Frank eventually handed it over.  
  
"What do you want, Wentz?"  
  
"Do you live alone?" Pete asked urgently.  
  
Mikey was a little confused, "What?"  
  
"Do you live alone?"  
  
Frank gave him a strange look as Mikey responded with, "No, I share an apartment. With Frank."  
  
"Come stay with us for the next few days."  
  
Mikey huffed, "Wentz, you got me jumped in a back ally at one in the morning," Frank looked shocked at this, but Mikey continued, "Why would I wanna stay with you?"  
  
"Is someone in the room with you?"  
  
"Mhn."  
  
"Can he hear me?"  
  
Mikey shook his head, despite Pete not being able to see him. "Nope."  
  
"We're forced to spend three days as bats because of the full moon. The day before, the day of, and the day after."  
  
Mikey sighed, "Because life couldn't be simple for us, could it," He paused, "I'll be over later."  
  
Mikey ignored the look Frank gave him, and pulled the covers back over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments!!


End file.
